Last Festival
by Kionkitchee
Summary: A Fuzukigami x Houzukigami fanfic. "Let's meet again... someday." Tsukiwaki festival had come to an end, and so did their journey. Dedicated to Yuyukangkang's birthday and her contest. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Last Festival**

**By Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Midorikawa Yuki-_sensei_

**Genre:** Fantasy/Drama

**Rated:** T

**Pairings:** Fuzukigami x Houzukigami

**Warnings:** MxM, shounen ai, yaoi, OOC, typo, bad grammar

**Summary:** "Let's meet again… someday." _Tsukiwaki_ festival had come to an end, and so did their journey.

**A/N:** This is an entry for a contest made by Yuyukangkang-san. _Maa_, my real intention for making this fanfic is that not only I love Fuzukigami x Houzukigami so much but also for Yuyukangkang's birthday. So, senpai, this is for you! Hope it suits your taste~ ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Last Festival**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fuzukigami was staring at the moon that illuminated the dark night. While sitting on a big rock, his mind went through the journeys he and his underlings had overcome. They were mostly about the forest which was left by Houzukigami, human that was loved by Houzukigami, the competition with Houzukigami… and Houzukigami himself. The black God sighed. Even then, even now, all he could think of was Houzukigami. The way he walked, talked, decided, laughed, cried till the point where he must admit that he cared too much for him. Cared? No, cares. Always and always. And now, he couldn't help but worry about the God who was leaning on him whilst asleep.

Pure white, which was what Fuzukigami thought of Houzukigami. Kind and sincere. Beautiful and elegant. Saint and sacrificial. Pure white that sometimes blinded him of anything… light that engulfed his every dark. However, the so called light he found fascinating was fading away. Little by little, it started to disappear from Houzukigami as he slept longer and longer—not that God needs sleeping.

Houzukigami became weaker every second, and Fuzukigami realized it. Yet, he doesn't know how to help him. No dying God can be saved. Both he and Houzukigami knew that. They knew that their time was short. They knew that they cannot remain together forever.

Pathetic, isn't it? For endless Gods cannot maintain their existence? Ordinary, it is, because there is no more prayer chanted for them. The extinction is bound to happen.

Fuzukigami doesn't want it. He doesn't want Houzukigami to disappear, perish like yesterday breeze. He wants him to remain intact. He wants him to always be by his side. He needs him by his side. He needs him in his life. He—

"Fuzuki?"

The black God turned to the entity beside him. "Yes, Houzuki?" He wondered why he always speaks softly to him. Doesn't seem he want an answer though.

"Did I fall asleep again? I'm sorry," said Houzukigami as he lifted his head from Fuzukigami's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You look tired." Fuzukigami said indifferently. Yet, the other could hear a caring tone in his saying.

Houzukigami smiled behind his mask. "Thank you, Fuzuki." Then, he looked at the moon which captivated the black God's attention. "The moon sure is beautiful!"

_Not as beautiful as you_, thought Fuzukigami as he kept his eyes on the white God. Soft pink veil joined by faded purple garment covering a vanilla _kimono_, up beside the magnificent curved mask were four red flowers—wait!

Fuzukigami reached the other mask to touch a flower that seemed to… wither.

"It's starting…" The white God said suddenly as if he knew the black God's predicament. Still staring at the moon, he continued, "My time is almost over…"

Despite knowing the truth for far too long, Fuzukigami refused to believe. "You won't die, just sleeping." Oh, how he wish so!

Houzukigami shook his head slowly. "Sleeping with no chance to awake…" He turned to face the other God, "That's what will happen to an entity when their power's gone. You knew that, Fuzuki."

Of course he knew that for he was one of the immortals who have seen other Gods' death. And now, he has to face it again… Houzuki's nonetheless! No, he doesn't want it! If it's bound to happen, then he will do something! He will do anything to save Houzuki! Anything—

"Please take care of the forests, Dear friend. I know I'm asking too much but you are the only one I can rely upon; the strongest, the kindest, the most thoughtful God who cares for the living. If only I can see you after, surely I…" Houzukigami stopped his saying as he felt something wrapped on his fingers. It was Fuzukigami's one as he pulled the other God slowly and touched their masks together.

For a moment, no one speaks; the surrounding ceases to exist… only two Gods _desperately_ clutch on each other. Trying to buy some time… trying to stop the time… trying to ignore the wither flowers which were starting to perish slowly into oblivion…

"I…"

"Houzuki, you are the strongest, the kindest, and the most thoughtful God who cares for the living," told Fuzukigami, repeating his dear's words. "I will find a way to keep you alive. Even though it takes years or forever, I will find a way to keep you alive so that you can open your eyes again!" told the black God as he tightened his fingers on the others.

"Fuzuki…"

"That's why promise me!" Desperation, which was never heard from Fuzukigami, now covered his tone. "Promise you'll stay sleeping with hope to awake again!"

"Fuzuki, I—"

"Just, please, promise me…"

Houzukigami gasped softly. Hearing the other God pleadingly whispered made his heart ache with something humanly felt. For so long he lived, never once he thought of that feeling. The feeling he had had received from human, yet, it was far more… more…

He felt loved. And to think he would disappear after realizing that, he wanted to curse his life like a human. But again, no. He can't. He was glad to live and do his life. He was glad to meet Fuzukigami, his most precious dear friend.

And for the said friend, he will promise.

"Let's meet again… someday."

The moon above shone beautifully magnificent, singing a silent lullaby for them who long for freedom. Wind howled an ancient anthem, as it swirled softly creating a hymn.

"My most precious, precious dear friend…"

Light blinded the dark. The glow of the fireflies perished from the night. As a farewell took place on an ark, the rest of the entity wept for the vanishing knight.

Yes. Let us meet again someday.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

My first fanfic in Natsume Yuujinchou fandom. Actually, I wrote about TanumaxNatsume fanfic first but haven't finished it yet. I'll post it after I've done with it. Back to this fanfic, _farewell for a new beginning_ is what I think for this piece. I really love Fuzukigami x Houzukigami pair since the first time I watched their episode. I drew them too in my sketchbook and probably will be scanned so that I can make it as this fanfic's cover. Well, I'm hoping for a certain somebody to draw it for me though. *wink at senpai*

Happy birthday, Yuyukangkang-san~

Happy New Year 2014, _Minna-chama~_

Reviews and concrits are welcome~

Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
